Birthdays are Happy
by Soul-Dead-Dragon
Summary: Hermione has been kicked out of her home with Harry. Alone with her child Hermione starts to discover where it all went wrong, but fixing it could be harder then she ever imagined


**Birthdays are happy**

Hermione sat down on her small lounge to read a book. She looked around her apartment then at the clock. Harry would be home any minute she thought to herself. She quickly flipped open her book and left her eyes and brain do all the work.

Hermione was right; It was not long until Harry came home  
"hay sweetie" he said gently as soon as he saw her in the room,  
Hermione lifted her eyes from her book and smiled at him "hi" she replied simply  
"how was your day?" Hermione asked  
"fine fine" Harry replied "Daddy" screamed a young three-year-old boy as he ran into the room Harry smiled and picked up the blond boy "how are you Julian?" Harry asked "'appy" Julian yelled in his little voice Hermione laughed gently and went and picked the child out of Harry's arms. 

"Why don't I get some afternoon tea?" Hermione asked Harry and Julian "'es pwease" Julian smiled "Julian go and play while I make it then"

Hermione placed the child on the ground and walked off into the kitchen with Harry in tow.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Harry asked as he hugged Hermione from behind  
"That time of the year already" she asked sadly "you know what I want Harry, and you can never give it to me" Hermione said in a sigh Harry let his hands fall away from Hermione's waist he turned her away from the sink to face him. 

"Hermione you need to let go of the past; you are with me now" Harry said firmly  
"I know... I know" Hermione said in a down cast tone,  
"It's hard Harry, and you of all people should know that" Hermione said looking into Harry's bright green eyes "Hermione that's a thing of the past don't get caught in the past" Harry replied  
"just Julian every day he looks more and more like him I take it Harry!" Hermione yelled " I know Hermione I know" Harry hushed gently "No, that's the problem, you don't" Hermione said, before she walked over to the pantry and got out some fruit. Before moving over to the fridge to grab out cream she gently placed the food onto a plate before putting cream over the top before placing it on the table.

"Julian come and get your afternoon tea!" Hermione yelled  
Harry silently sat down at the table as Julian came skidding into the kitchen like an excited dog. 

Hermione picked him up and plopped him in his chair. He laughed gently before grabbing a strawberry out of the pile of fruit. Hermione sat in her chair and picked up a piece of apple. They sat there; the only noise was Julian munching loudly.

"He has his eyes" Hermione said gently gazing at Julian. "Oh enough Hermione will you get over it, it was over 3 years ago I took you and him in" he said pointing at Julian who was looking very stunned at his fathers out burst  
"I didn't care about Julian being his son I love you just as much as he ever did!" Harry yelled Hermione stared at him angrily  
"He was twice the man you will ever be and Julian is no different to what your own son would be" Hermione retorted  
"Well if that's the way you feel Hermione" Harry began. "Oh it is, it is" Hermione said warningly "Well in that case you can get out and take his child with you!" Harry yelled. Julian looked up at Harry and began crying. Hermione quickly stood up and walked over to Julian and picked him up "It's ok sweetie" Hermione cooed "You can't do this we have no where to go " Hermione said loudly over Julian's cries

"I can and I will get out now you can get your stuff tomorrow" he said shortly Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes, but Harry only had a cold hard stare in return.

Hermione turned her back to him walked to the door with Julian in her arms still crying slightly.  
When Hermione reached the door she took one last look back at Harry who still had the same look across his face.  
She opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her all she had was her wallet, wand and the clothes on her. Hermione and Julian walked out the apartment block and down in to muggle London towards the leaky cauldron  
"We will stay there a couple of nights just until we can get on our feet, okay?" she asked. Julian sobbed slightly as a response.

Hermione reached the Leaky cauldron pretty quickly, and she walked up to Tom "room for two" Hermione said politely. Tom smiled a toothy grin.   
"This way Miss, and I would keep the little one away from the bar" Tom said.  
Hermione followed Tom up the stairs and into a dank little room that over looked the brick gateway to diagon ally.   
She gently placed Julian on the bed and walked over to the window.  
"Come on let's go for a walk" she said as she looked at Julian. She picked him up to take him to diagon ally and then to Gringotts. Julian was looking rather green after that, Hermione took Julian back to the leaky cauldron "Why don't we have a nap okay?" she asked the little blonde. She gently placed him on the single bed and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead and it wasn't too long till he was asleep. Hermione decided to have a nap as well. She lazily crawled into her bed and pulled the covers around her.

"_I have missed you so much" Hermione cried into his shoulder._

"ssssh it's okay, all that matters is that I am here now" he said gently.

"Don't ever leave me again promise?" Hermione pleaded.

" I cant promise that Hermione" he said looking into her deep eyes.

"Just enjoy the few moments we have now" he smiled.

He bent down gently kissing her on the lips. Hermione pulled away and laid her head on his chest gently.

"I love you so much" Hermione said.   
  
Hermione snapped out of her dream and let his name slip past her lips "Draco".

..:finish:..

ok this was a one shot originally but i have decided to change that because of a little shove of a friend ... lol anyway i really do hope you liked it! now.. REVIEW! pwease **puppy dog eyes**

**_for all you loyal readers: _**I do know have an LJ (live journal) so if you'd like to know more about my daily life dont hesitate to vistis and read! http/soul-dead-drago. was written for my b'day (! yes for me it was my b'day gift to me!) lol

Love SoulDeadDragon


End file.
